jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy
'' Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy 'is a [[Sofia the First|''Sofia the First]] special, that premiered on November 23, 2014 as a Disney Junior special movie event. The movie features a special appearance by Princess Rapunzel. Plot In the royal gardens, Sofia is playing hopscotch with her animal friends while singing a rhyme about witches and wizards. Unbeknownst to Sofia, Amber is spying on her and hears her talking to them in a way that reveals she can understand what they're saying. When Amber confronts her about it, Sofia tries to convince her that it's nothing but Amber sees through her sister's excuses and proves her case beyond any reasonable doubt by stating she heard her tell Clover "his rhyme was funny." Realizing she's been caught, Sofia finally reveals the secret of her amulet. Hearing this, Amber wants a turn wearing the amulet, but Sofia refuses to take it off because she promised their father she would wear it always and never let it out of her sight. Meanwhile, everyone is preparing the castle for King Roland and Queen Miranda's wedding anniversary ball. Amber asks her father why he gave Sofia "the best amulet in the kingdom," and demands one just like it to no avail. That night, Amber decides to have a sleepover with Sofia in her room, much to Sofia's surprise. Sofia states that she was mad at her but Amber claims to have gotten over it and it's okay if Sofia can't take off her amulet. Sofia agrees to have a sleepover with Amber: the two of them build a tent, play cards, and then go to sleep. But later that night, Amber decides that if Sofia won't let her have a turn with the amulet, she'll have to take one herself. She tries to take the amulet but doesn't seem to have the courage. In the morning, while Sofia is still sleeping, Amber decides to take one little turn and give it back when she's done. She takes Sofia's amulet, runs to her room and puts it on revealing she wants a princess to appear for her. She tries to summon Rapunzel, but instead summons a princess dressed in black and white known as Ivy. The two princesses greet each other warmly and Amber invites Ivy a tour of the castle, while magical black and white butterflies begin to change color in the castle. Meanwhile, Clover tries to wake up Sofia, but without her amulet she can’t understand him. Once she discovers it's missing, she realizes Amber has taken it and goes all around the castle looking for her while everyone else is dealing with the butterflies. Outside, Sofia catches Amber with her amulet, and Amber introduces her to Princess Ivy. Sofia explains to Amber the amulet only summons princesses when there's an emergency and then sends them back where they were summoned from. When Ivy hears this, she sends one of her butterflies to steal it from Amber. Through a song, Princess Ivy reveals her true colors as an evil princess who was exiled to a deserted island when she tried to overthrow her older sister, who became queen of their black and white kingdom. Now that she is free she desires to claim Enchancia as her own kingdom and to make sure she never returns to her isolated imprisonment, she plans to destroy the amulet. Remembering the amulet's rule, Sofia realizes that bringing Ivy here was actually a curse that the amulet put on Amber when she stole it. The girls go to Cedric for help and tell him about Princess Ivy and her plans to take over the Kingdom and destroy the Amulet. Cedric tells them the Amulet is indestructible and the only thing that can destroy it is the fire breath of Enchancia's eldest dragon, Everburn. He also tells Amber in order to stop Ivy, she must break the curse the amulet put on her by returning it to Sofia. At first, Amber doesn't understand why she has to go after Ivy until both Cedric and Sofia remind her that since she's the person who caused this problem in the first place, she is the only one who can break the curse and stop Ivy. Unfortunately, Ivy's butterflies hear everything and fly away to tell her. When Ivy takes a coach and flies to the Blazing Palisades, Sofia, Amber and Cedric follow her in one of the old coaches. Upon arriving, they being to climb the mountain with Amber complaining about how steep it is, only to be silenced by Sofia. Amber is shaken by Sofia's anger as she's normally forgiving. Cedric explains to her that since she stole her amulet, Sofia no longer has any trust or respect for her. He recalls his own sister who used to steal his stuff all the time, and although he never got over it, he's sure Sofia will get over it. The trio find Ivy trying to get Everburn to melt the amulet. However, with a bit of magic to distract them, Sofia gets back the amulet, but the curse is not broken. Sofia and Amber refuse to give Ivy the amulet and run out of the cave only to wind up falling down a chasm. Ivy's butterflies try to get the amulet, but Everburn tells her to leave them alone or he'll start roasting her butterflies, leading Ivy to go back to the castle. Everburn is too big to fit in the hole to rescue the princesses, and Cedric can't find his wand because his memory was erased by one of Ivy's dragonflies. Down in the hole, Sofia remains mad at Amber for her actions and regrets trusting her. Finally, Amber comes to understand that Sofia trusted her with her secret and she let her down in order to get something she wanted. She sits beside her and apologizes for everything which makes Sofia finally forgive her and cause the amulet to glow and summon Rapunzel who helps them out of the hole with her long hair. Sofia, Amber, Rapunzel and Cedric climb onto the dragons and fly back to Enchancia. While flying, Amber confesses to Rapunzel that Ivy's presence is a curse on her because she stole Sofia's amulet. Through a song, Rapunzel tells Amber that in order to break the curse and send Ivy back she must perform a selfless act made out of loyalty to Sofia. She wishes Amber good luck and returns to her own kingdom. Amber and Sofia find the entire castle in black and white. Roland tries to command Ivy to stop but ends up being hit with a dragonfly, along with Miranda, James and Baileywick. Then, she hits Cedric with another dragonfly after he refuses to remove the amulet from Sofia. She then turns to Sofia and tries to hit her with a dragonfly but Amber saves her by letting herself take the hit. Her self-sacrifice results in the curse being lifted, defeating Princess Ivy and sending her back where she came from. The colors across the kingdom are restored and because the dragonflies erased everyone’s memories, no one but Sofia and her animal friends remember any of the occurred events. The royal family proceeds down the hallway to celebrate Roland and Miranda’s wedding anniversary, with Amber telling Sofia she is glad to have her as a sister. Home Video Release * Sofia the First The Curse of Princess Ivy DVD Cast * Ariel Winter as Sofia * Wayne Brady as Clover * Ashley Eckstein as Mia * Meghan Strange as Robin * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Amber * Tyler Merna as Prince James * Travis Willingham as King Roland II * Robin Atkin Downes as Chef Andre * Tim Gunn as Baileywick * Anna Camp as Princess Ivy * Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda * Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * John Michael Higgins as Flambeau * Sam Riegel as Smokelee * Gary Anthony Williams as Hobwing * Mick Wingert as Nitelite * Oliver Platt as Everburn Songs * A Kingdom Of My Own * Smoke, Wings and Fire * Dare to Risk it All See Also * The book based on the special.